gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
COG Defense Select Committee
The COG Defense Select Committee, or the COG DSC,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pp 228an organization that was responsible for including the drafting of legislation pertaining to, and supervision of, defense related issues. The DSC was responsible for the authorization and drafting of any weapons-related issue, as well as the authorization relating to the draft of a weapon that would be supplied to any of the COG Armed Forces branches. The Committee was responsible for the authorization of the production of the King Raven helicopter series instead of expanding the Petrel Strike-Fighter Bomber and other fixed-wing aircraft for the COG Armed Forces. This would turn out to be an extremely major controversial move since the COG Amy would not be able to rely on fast aircraft gathering intelligence and managing deep, potential strikes in UIR territory. Instead they need to rely on the newly introduce King Raven that would be able to provide, escort, transportation, extraction and direct air support for Gears, and other personell and vehicles on the ground. Gears of War:Anvil Gate Col.Kimberley Anders delivered a report/thesis which recommended and explaind to the committee that the Special Forces, the Special Tactics Group should become a distinct part of the COG Armed Forces. Adam Fenix had delivered a thesis at a seminar at the LaCroix University, which was on the expansion of the armed forces; including the expansion of the Special Tactics Group, amphibious forces, the Navy and the Intelligence community. Controversy Petrel/King Raven At an unknown date during the Pendulum Wars, the Defense Select Committee made two moves relating to the usage of fixed-wing and rotary-winged aircraft. First, the DSC authorized the production and manufacturing of the King Raven Helicopter series. Second, they denied the legislation to expand fixed-wing aircraft and decrease the production and usage of the Petrel Strike Fighter-Bomber. These two moves had intertwined with eachother, because now essentially, the entire COG Armed Forces would for the most part be relying on rotary-wing aircraft, such as the King Raven series. With this, the COG Armed Forces would not be able to rely on fixed-wing aircraft that could gather intelligence and manage deep, precise strikes in UIR territory. Instead however, they would be relying on rotary-winged aircraft, such as the King Raven series, that could provide immediate escort, transportation, extraction and direct air support for land forces. Commandos Role in the Army Colonel Kimberly Anders had delivered a paper of a report/thesis on the expansion of special forces, specifically the Commandos/Special Tactics Group. She explained how the Commandos of the STG were the best soldiers of the COG, who could provide valuable intelligence, execute substantial and deadly operations to lessen an enemy threat and perform other countless numbers of valuble roles that would make them a great asset to the COG Army. Expansion of the Armed Forces At an unknown date during the Pendulum Wars, former Captain Adam Fenix delivered a thesis on the expansion of the entire COG Armed Forces at the LaCroix University. He lectured about the fact that the military needs to expand and be much more than just a land-based military, but be a mixture of land, air and sea. He explained that many areas of the Armed Forces had needed to be expanded greatly, such as the COG Air Force, the COG Navy, amphibious forces, special forces such as the Commandos/Special Tactics Group and the Intelligence community. Later, the Defense Select Committee would act on this, and would authorize the actual expansion of the Armed Forces; this included the expansion of the COG Navy, amphibious forces and the Commandos/Special Tactics Group. References Category:COG Category:Organizations Category:Government